Hit Girl Hits Britain
by skca54
Summary: Mindy and Dave are invited to the UK, to help their friends. However, more sinister forces are at play. This story belongs in my Forsaken universe and uses characters and events from that story. It is set several months ahead of the current Forsaken story and (currently) stands alone.
1. Inbound

**Author's Note: **_This will be my seventh (published) story. As I have mentioned before, I was inspired to write these stories by the many amazing Authors on Fan Fiction who write Kick-Ass stories. We all know who they are. However my top author, and inspiration, has to be Makokam and his epic saga 'Precocious Crush'; I am sure many readers will agree with this._

_This story belongs in my **Forsaken** universe and uses characters and events from that story. It is set several months ahead of the current **Forsaken** story and stands alone, however there is every intention to bring **Forsaken** through to join up with this story and as such I am not setting an exact date on this story. However, Dave is twenty-one, Mindy is seventeen, and Josh and Chloe are both fourteen while Cameron and Natasha are both seventeen. Various other existing characters from **Forsaken** will feature in this story, along with some new Characters and maybe some cross-overs with other TV and Movie characters._

_As usual I look forward, with some trepidation, to any reviews. I promise to accept any and all criticism. Also I am, still, British so my spelling and grammar may look and seem strange to some._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Row 62<br>Upper Deck  
>Mid-Atlantic<em>**

"Offensive weapon... Yes! Pornographic Material... Usually! Obscene Material... Definitely!"

"What _are_ you talking about?" Mindy asked.

"Just checking through the HM Revenue & Customs check list. They list the things we can't bring into the UK," I explained and watched Mindy's expression change.

"You mean _me_!" Mindy growled.

"They're all compliments!" I laughed.

"They still asleep?"

"Yeah, Chloe said she was too excited to sleep, at least at first! Had to keep an eye on them, though; now is _not_ the time for them to be joining the Mile High Club!"

"I'm gonna go back to sleep. Night, love you!"

"Love you, too!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Several time zones later<br>Early morning, Thursday  
>London, United Kingdom<em>**

"Those customs guys are complete goddamn assholes with no goddamn sense of fucking humour!" Mindy groused.

"Jeez!" I exclaimed. "Get over it girl!"

"Well, we did get away with bringing a lethal weapon into the United Kingdom!" Chloe grinned.

"Yeah! Mindy!" Dave laughed and Mindy scowled.

..._...

We hauled our bags to the arrivals area at Terminal Five and looked around for a just a minute, before we saw a pair of friendly faces.

"Hi Cam! Hi Nats!" Mindy called.

"Hi Mindy!" Natasha replied and gave Mindy a big hug, with another hug for Chloe. "Hi Chloe!"

"Hi Nats!" Chloe said.

"I won't hug you, if you don't mind, Cam!" I said.

"Same for me!" Dave agreed.

Cameron and Natasha showed us out of the airport and we walked over to the short stay car park. We stopped beside a pair of almost identical cars; the only difference between the two Jaguar XFR-S saloons was the colour. One was Italian Racing Red and the other was Ultra Blue.

We piled our bags into the boots of both cars, before Cameron turned to me and Dave.

"You two come with me, the girls can go with Nats!" Cameron said, as he climbed into the driver's seat of the blue Jaguar. I climbed in the back, while Dave got into the front passenger seat. I saw Mindy climb into the front passenger seat of the red Jaguar, with Chloe in the back.

"You both got your licences, I see!" Dave said.

"Hot off the press!"

"Nice wheels, too!" I said.

"Our birthday presents!" Cameron explained.

"Don't you _dare_ say it, Dave!" I cautioned.

"Nice Jag-_wahr_!" Dave said with a huge grin.

"Damn Yanks!" I growled and Cameron laughed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that morning<br>North East of London_**

A couple of hours later we were, quite literally, racing up the 'motorway', as they call the freeways over here!

Natasha was cruising at about eighty-five miles an hour. I have no idea what the speed limit is over here, but I really don't think it's eighty plus! Cameron was following about fifty yards behind us. Regularly we would both slow down and drift gently past a brightly coloured Police car, parked up above the road. The Police cars over here seemed to be large BMWs and Volvos, all very powerful vehicles!

We stopped near Birmingham for breakfast, before we proceeded up the M6 motorway. We stopped again, near Carlisle for lunch. I have to admit, that I was now getting tired. We had travelled a _long_ way! I ended up sleeping quite a bit, as did Chloe. The boys were doing the same, apparently.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That afternoon<br>Central London_**

"She's here!"

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! She was caught on facial recognition arriving at Heathrow, this morning!"

"Okay! Set the plan in motion!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>That afternoon<br>Central Scotland_**

Finally, we arrived at our destination!

We were all very tired and I'm sure Cameron and Natasha were too; they had done an awful lot of driving; over four hundred miles! It did occur to me that maybe we should have flown to Scotland, instead of London!

We were a few miles outside of a place called Falkirk. We turned off the M80, onto local roads. I had to admit, I was amazed when Natasha slowed and turned right, before pressing a button on a device clipped to the sun visor. A pair of wrought iron gates swung open and we drove onto a bricked drive-way, before pulling up outside some double wooden doors, of what could only be described as a farmhouse, in the middle of nowhere! Bit different from Chicago and New York, I can tell you!

"This is _your_ place?" I asked, as I climbed out of the car and looked around me.

"It is now! It was Daddy's, but now it belongs to both of us," Natasha explained.

"Not bad!" Josh exclaimed approvingly, as he got out of the other Jaguar.

"This way!" Cameron said, unlocking the front door. "Welcome to Southfield!"

..._...

"Wow! This is awesome!" Chloe exclaimed, as we entered the entrance hall. To the left were some stairs and past them on the left, was a dining room, then a large kitchen. A door on the right led to a sitting room. Ahead of us and to the right was the most amazing room that I had _ever_ seen. The room had exposed wooden beams and wood flooring. The room was circular and had a tall, circular, cone shaped ceiling. You could look out onto the fields that surrounded the farmhouse. I was speechless, completely speechless!

Natasha showed us upstairs and to our bedrooms.

"I have the bedroom, at the far end, there. My annoying brother is at the end on the right, there. Opposite ends of the house; it does us good!" Natasha said.

"Yeah! Natasha's a screamer!" Cameron explained and got slapped by Natasha.

"Dave, Mindy! You are both in here, by the stairs. Unfortunately, Josh and Chloe have a room each!" Natasha finished with an evil grin.

"Oh, I'm sure they'll survive a few hours apart!" Dave said.

"You guys get a couple of hour's kip. We'll wake you around seven for dinner," Cameron suggested.

"Thanks!" I said.

I pulled Dave into our room and lay down on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That evening<br>Southfield_**

I woke up to Natasha shaking me; I never even realised that I had fallen asleep!

"It's just after seven, dinner's almost ready and you've got time for a shower. I woke Josh and Chloe first, they're showering now," Natasha said, before she left and closed the door behind her.

I nudged Dave awake.

"That hurt, bitch!" He growled.

I have him a kiss.

"Time to get up, ass!"

..._...

We all sat down in the dining room.

"Nothing special, just pizza and chips! Sorry, I'm not the greatest cook and Nats can burn water!" Cameron explained.

"Sounds a bit like you Mindy!" Dave quipped.

"I can burn you, if you'd like!" I laughed.

It was dark outside and very cold. It was a lot darker than I was used to; I had grown up in New York, where there was always a lot of ambient light, even at night and Chicago was just the same.

"You have a lovely place here, guys," I said.

As we ate, we talked.

"So, why exactly _are_ we here?" Dave asked, looking at the twins.

Cameron and Natasha both looked a little uncomfortable.

"We think... No, _we know_, that we're in trouble!" Natasha started.

"We've been followed, regularly and well..." Cameron continued.

"We've been threatened by some rather unsavoury types, who wanted us to do some jobs for them. Jobs that involved killing!" Natasha finished.

I looked at Dave and then at Josh and Chloe; they all nodded.

"We'll do what we can, guys!" I said.


	2. Blackmail

**_The following morning  
>Friday, Southfield<em>**

It was just getting light when I woke up.

I wasn't sure what is was that woke me up. But there was something strange, something that I had never heard before.

Silence.

I had never lived anywhere other than a large city, such as New York or Chicago. Here, I could hear some faint traffic sounds, but otherwise nothing. I slid out of bed, being careful not to wake Dave, who was still sound asleep. I felt a lot better, now, after having had a good night's sleep. First off, I grabbed a hot shower, which woke me up properly. I got dressed, in warm clothes, then headed downstairs.

When I entered the kitchen, I found Natasha and Josh drinking coffee.

"Morning!" Josh said cheerfully.

"Hi, Kid! Morning, Nats!" I replied.

"Sleep well?" Natasha asked.

"Very well, thanks! What about you, Josh?"

"I did okay. It's a bit weird being back 'home'!" Josh replied. "At least people here do things properly, like driving on the correct side of the damn road!"

Natasha grinned and passed me a fresh coffee.

..._...

Over the next hour or so, the others joined us in the kitchen.

Chloe still seemed a little tired, but Dave was refreshed from all the travelling yesterday and Cameron was his usual, happy, self. This morning Natasha was taking Chloe and myself, over to the west side of Scotland for a visit. The boys would be keeping themselves busy here, with what, I didn't ask and probably didn't want to know, either!

We all had a large cooked breakfast, prepared by Dave and Cameron, which was actually very good. After breakfast we took a short walk around the farmhouse. It was great to be in green countryside, where you could see for miles and in the distance were some mountains; I was looking forward to seeing some more of what the UK had to offer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that morning<br>HM Naval Base, Clyde  
>Faslane<em>**

"May I help you?" The Officer, at the bottom of the gangway, asked.

"I'm here to see the CO, Lieutenant." I explained, handing over my passport as ID.

The Officer checked the name on the passport and his eyes went wide.

"Thank you, ma'am!" The Officer replied, smartly. "The CO is expecting you; the Petty Officer, at the top of the gangway, will escort you to the CO's quarters."

The Petty Officer led us through the rabbit warren of grey passageways, then I stopped as something caught my eye.

"What is _that_?" I asked, staring uneasily at a large poster on the bulkhead.

"That's Shadow, ship's mascot, ma'am! Skipper says she brings us good luck!" The Petty Officer replied with a big grin.

I looked at Mindy, who just smirked back!

..._...

The Petty Officer left us outside my Dad's Cabin. I knocked and we entered.

"Chloe!" My Dad exclaimed, as he picked me up in a tight hug. "How's my little vigilante?"

"She's fine, Daddy and not so little anymore!"

"Hi, Mindy!"

"Commander!"

"Dad, this is Natasha."

"Hello, Commander," Natasha said.

"A Brit!" My Dad commented.

"I am; born and bred!"

"And you've managed to get yourself involved with these two, God help you!" My Dad laughed.

We sat and chatted.

"Why is there an enormous poster of me on-board?" I asked accusingly. It had been the blown up image of me at the bank, during the attempted heist!

"Shadow is _very_ close to my heart, as you know and I feel she brings the ship good luck!" My Dad explained, nonchalantly. "You know, you two should really start merchandising, you'd make a killing, no pun intended!"

"Okay, I'll send a signed photo when I get back home!" I said sarcastically, then added facetiously. "Should I be clothed?"

I got a _very_ nasty look from my Dad in reply, while Mindy and Natasha laughed themselves stupid!

"Just kidding! Jeez!"

"Anyway, if I dared remove the posters, I'd have a mutiny on my hands. Shadow and Hit Girl are the hottest thing aboard, right now!"

I looked at Mindy, who was trying to hide her face, which had gone a slight pink colour.

My Dad and his destroyer were here on exercises, with other NATO units and would be here for another week. I hoped to be able to visit my Dad again, at some stage, before we all went home. I hadn't seen him since Christmas.

* * *

><p><strong><em>That same time<em>**  
><strong><em>Falkirk<em>**

Once the girls had vanished, we went for a drive.

Cameron let me drive the Jaguar, so I could get used to driving on the _correct_ side of the road, as Joshua delighted in reminding me! I headed out onto the local roads and it felt strange being not only on the wrong side of the road, but on the wrong side of the car and yes, I did almost get in the wrong side this morning. Again Joshua thought this uproariously funny! He tries that with Mindy, he might get himself punched!

I managed to negotiate the first roundabout thing without any problems, the sheer power of the Jaguar made a huge difference, if I was about to make a mistake! The Jaguar was actually crisper to drive then Speedy and much livelier than Beast! We ended up driving through the town of Falkirk; I thought New York drivers were bad, but this lot are just complete nut-cases and the road layout was again, nuts! I was actually secretly surprised to get the other side of Falkirk with the Jaguar still in its pristine condition! Cameron directed us out onto the M9 motorway, which was a bit daunting and we headed south, towards Edinburgh.

I hoped the girls were having fun; they usually do when they are together!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Early afternoon<br>Faslane_**

We had left the destroyer and were now headed towards home.

I had greatly enjoyed the drive over here, as Natasha had taken the back roads, which were twisty and narrow. This was quite nerve racking at times and Chloe must have screamed at least three times, as Natasha threaded the large car through tight gaps on several different occasions and I was now looking forward to the drive back!

However, we had got only a couple of miles from the naval base, when Natasha suddenly called out a warning.

"Road block!"

I had been talking to Chloe, who was in the back seat and when I turned to look forwards, I saw a large green 6-tonne truck parked across the road. In front of the vehicle were several men, in camouflage uniforms and they were all armed.

"What the hell?" I demanded, instantly on guard.

Natasha pulled up a dozen yards short and we were instantly surrounded by the armed men, each of whom, on closer inspection, wore the green beret with the Globe and Laurel badge of the Royal Marines Commando. None of the weapons were aimed _at_ us, but the intention was obvious: resist and face the consequences!

A man, in the uniform of a Royal Navy Commander, came forward to _my_ side of the Jaguar, so I put my window down.

"Could we have a chat, Miss Macready? Also Miss Bennett and of course, Miss King?" The man asked, motioning towards a building off to the left. "Follow the truck!"

With that, the man walked off and the Royal Marines moved away and allowed Natasha to follow the truck into a Ministry Of Defence (MOD) facility. We parked, then got out of the car. The Royal Marines had followed, but kept their distance and their weapons ready. The Commander strolled over, casually and started to talk.

"My name is Mitchell and I work for The Security Service. Let's not beat about the bush! I know _who_ you are, Miss Macready, who you _really_ are... And what you can do, hence the Royal Marines; you should be flattered that I took such precautions! I am also aware of Miss Bennett's activities with your, ah, organisation and Miss King's involvement!" Commander Mitchell explained. "Are we all on the same page now?"

"Just tell us what you want, then you can fuck off!" I growled.

"Love the attitude, keep it up! Now, if you can keep yourself restrained for _just_ a minute, I have a job for you..."

"Why would I want to do anything _you_ ask?" I interrupted.

"Do you remember, a long time ago in Chicago, you had some trouble with the Russian Mafia? Yes? Well you killed an accredited diplomat, I believe. Now, we've been leaning on your State Department to bury that little transgression... But we could always let the FBI come after you, if you wish... Or even the Russians themselves..."

"Get on with it, asshole!" I groaned. "Before I break your fucking neck!"

A couple of the Royal Marines edged closer, but were waved back by Mitchell.

"Let's get the job completed, first; then you can kill me!" Mitchell said, with a grin. "We will provide you with the relevant tools and your targets. You will be allowed to use your team, including Mr Lizewski, young Mr Williams and Mr King. I will pop around for a chat tomorrow morning, if that's okay?" Mitchell asked, not that we really had any choice! "Oh and _don't_ try to leave the country, either!"

"You're a bastard!" Natasha snarled.

"My wife reminds me of that, everyday! Very good! I'll see you tomorrow!"

The Royal Marines mounted up and the truck drove off, with Mitchell.

I was left seething, along with Chloe and Natasha. We had been well and truly setup!

..._...

The drive back to Falkirk was animated, to say the least!

Natasha felt that it was her fault that I had got dragged into this and Chloe was pissed that they knew exactly where to find us. Ultimately it was _my_ fault for providing them with a lever, to use against me.

Dave would go ballistic when I told him!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Later that afternoon<br>Southfield_**

Dave went ballistic when I told him!

It took several minutes to calm him down, so that we could talk, sensibly. Josh and Cameron were also understandably upset by events, too.

"Dave, I have no choice and apparently, neither do any of us! Let's just see this through and take each step as it comes, what else can we do?"

"I am _so_ sorry guys," Natasha insisted.

"Don't blame yourselves, shit happens!" I said, with a smile. "It's _my_ fault for getting carried away, with the Russians!"

"So we just wait for that asshole to come tomorrow?" Dave asked.

"I suppose!" I replied.

..._...

The rest of the afternoon was rather subdued, but by the evening we had cheered up enough to enjoy ourselves over a slightly better dinner, than last night.

Dave and Cameron had cooked some very good steaks, to go with the 'chips', as they call the fries over here! I got the impression that everything Cameron cooks, has 'chips' on the side! I also tried an interesting new drink called Irn-Bru; it had a weird taste that I actually liked! Josh was familiar with the drink and enjoyed it too, but Dave and Chloe stuck to Pepsi Max!

After dinner, Natasha showed me to a building outside, that they had converted into a kind of gym, with some weights and running machines. There was also a suspended punch bag, which I decided to call 'Mitchell'. I spent a good hour pounding 'Mitchell', which felt strangely satisfying!


	3. Courier

_**The following morning**_  
><em><strong>Saturday, <strong>__**Southfield**_

We awoke that morning, with trepidation.

Breakfast was a subdued affair; everybody felt that only bad would come along with Mitchell's visit, this morning.

We were _not_ to be disappointed!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that morning<strong>_

Three vehicles pulled into the driveway.

Mitchell climbed out of one of them and walked over to me. He still wore that same shit-eating grin from yesterday and I so wanted to rip it off of his face! The drivers of the cars all got out and stood ready, all were armed.

"Good morning! Hope we all slept well!" Mitchell said, in his smarmy manner. God, this man was just horrible, he made my skin crawl. I also noticed that Dave was incandescent with rage and was obviously struggling to control his emotions; he was itching for an excuse to rip this man's head off! I had talked with Dave, earlier this morning and we had both promised each other that we would try to control our emotions and bury our hate for this man, until the task was over.

"Just get on with it, you fucking halfwit!" I growled.

"Driving around in ninety-thousand pound Jaguars is _not_ very subtle, so I am providing these two vehicles for your use," Mitchell said, indicating two of the vehicles; a pair of identical Ford Mondeo hatchbacks.

"Nice!" Josh said, sarcastically.

"They are anonymous, the roads are full of them! I even made sure that they were automatics, I do know how you yanks hate 'stick-shifts'!"

I fantasised about where I could insert a stick-shift!

"In the back of each car, you will find several bags. In them you will find your equipment; this includes clothing, body armour and weapons. Those weapons are all virgin and they cannot be traced back to HMG. The cars are powerful and should suit your needs. The registrations are special and should not be changed or interfered with. If the Police, or any other agency, should run the plates, they will get a 'do not touch' response. You will be untouchable on the roads, but _don't_ abuse this privilege!"

"You will also find a documents package. This has alternative British Identification for all of you, in your real names, which will protect you if you should be arrested. You will also find cards, with my details, which will act as 'get out of jail free' cards, which I sincerely hope _will not be required_! There will be a pair of credit cards for yourself and Mr Lizewski, for expenses; please don't buy anything ridiculous! Your documents entitle you to carry a concealed firearm. However, this is the United Kingdom and _not_ the Wild West. It is frowned upon for firearms to be carried, even by the Police, let alone teenaged vigilantes! Use the supplied communications equipment, it is secure. Your first assignment will be delivered by courier, this afternoon! Goodbye and good luck, Miss Macready!"

..._...

As soon as Mitchell and his men had gone, we unloaded all the equipment from the cars and carried the heavy bags into the house. We closed the blinds in the sitting room, pushed back the furniture and started to unpack everything.

Two hours later, we had everything checked and laid out on the floor.

We each had a full set of black combat clothing, with high specification body armour, which included lightweight boots and ski masks. I was annoyed to see that MI5 had our sizes down perfectly! For weapons, they had been very generous and again, the seemed to have done their homework and were annoyingly accurate. We had four G36C assault rifles, two P-90 PDWs, three Glock 17 Gen4 pistols, one Glock 19 Gen4 pistol, two FN Five-seveN Mk 2 pistols and two Remington Model 870 tactical shotguns . All of the relevant ammunition and holsters were also included, plus suppressors and combat lights. The two Ford Mondeos had steel lock-boxes bolted into the 'boot', weird name for the trunk! There was also a good selection of knives, but no swords and a selection of flash-bang and smoke grenades; the cunt had obviously thought himself very funny, by supplying _purple_ smoke grenades!

There were six standard looking smartphones, which when turned on, were anything but! They were preloaded with our numbers and also some emergency contact numbers. The phones were secured with a thumb print, which we activated as soon as we turned the phones on.

Next we turned our attention to the document package.

Dave, Chloe and I now had British Passports, which was a laugh! Dave could pull off a very good English accent, but Chloe and I were obviously Americans! The photo of me was actually very good, not sure where that had come from. There were also UK driving licences for Dave and I. interestingly my new ID put me as being twenty; not sure that I had the tits to pull that off, but I could only try!

Josh checked out my British Passport.

"Twenty! You've not got the tits for it; not like Natasha!" Josh confirmed, then blushed, before he yelled out when Chloe belted him, with her hand.

"Joshua, keep your eyes off other girl's tits!" Chloe growled dangerously.

"You can't exactly miss them!" Josh complained.

Natasha seemed completely at ease with her chest being openly discussed.

"Don't worry! I'm used to it, they've been growing and growing, since I was eleven!" Natasha explained. "You can look, just don't touch!"

"I wouldn't even think about it!" Josh said.

"Yeah, right!" Chloe growled, unconvinced and glared at Josh.

..._...

Natasha made us all sandwiches for lunch.

"Surprised she didn't burn them!" Cameron quipped and received a vicious scowl in return from Natasha.

The joking and happiness gradually went away as the afternoon wore on. Everybody was dreading the courier arriving with whatever warped task Mitchell had planned for us. I could only assume the task was a hit, considering the equipment that we had been provided with!

"Okay guys! One thing to remember, this is the United Kingdom. This country has the most CCTV cameras of any country in the world and not much in the way of civil liberties. They have a wonderful place, down south, called GCHQ which basically sucks up every electronic signal in the UK. So be warned, don't trust Mitchell when he says the comms are secure! Don't say anything personal, okay!" I advised.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That afternoon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Southfield<strong>_

The courier arrived and delivered the expected documents package.

The package contained a folder with briefing documents and photos. It appeared that we were going after an organised crime group that had links with terrorists. Apparently these were people that the British were unable to touch, at least officially. Therefore they wanted somebody deniable to do their dirty work. From what I could tell these people deserved to die and I had no problem with that; it was what I had been doing since I was six. The difference was that Big Daddy and Hit Girl protected Americans in New York City. Yes, things changed and I was now doing the same thing, but in Chicago. Mind you we were kind of international now, what with Josh and now Cameron and Natasha!

The target was in the City of Glasgow, to the west of Falkirk and consisted of four men that the British Government wanted terminated with extreme prejudice!

We had an address and details of when the targets were expected to be at home and also information concerning any weapons that they might have and also skills that they might be able to use against us. The target was not a problem and there was nothing complicated about. I was not being complacent, but I had a feeling that Mitchell would give us an easy target, first, just so that he could see what we were capable of!

First off, I wanted to make a reconnaissance of the target, so Dave and I, along with Natasha, headed towards Glasgow in one of the Mondeos. I set Cameron, Josh and Chloe to checking all the equipment and cleaning the weapons. I drove, as I needed the practice at driving on the wrong side of the road. The Ford Mondeo was not bad to drive and was the very first diesel that I had ever driven! It was also fast; just over two litres and two hundred horse-power! The car also had satellite navigation, which helped enormously.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Southern Glasgow<strong>_

Fifty minutes later, I pulled over and parked on a street just around the corner from the target.

The three of us went for a walk down the target street and circled the block. The address was a ground floor apartment (they call it a flat, over here), in the third building along the street. We had the layout of the 'flat'; there were two bedrooms, a lounge, a kitchen and a bathroom. We had a choice of entrance: front, back or both. The easiest would be using a flash-bang through the front and rear windows, then enter with suppressed automatic weapons. We would need to be very careful that we avoided collateral damage _and_ civilian casualties.

Next we checked out the nearby roads and possible escape routes. We would also need to be very careful, as we would be less than a mile from a major Police station, plus it would be a twenty mile drive, back to safety.

We drove back using the most ideal escape route, which took the motorway network, nearly the whole way back to Southfield.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That evening<strong>_  
><em><strong>Southfield<strong>_

Now came the detail planning.

We didn't have our combat suits, which would have made entering through a window easy; instead we would use breaching rounds, fired from the shotguns which would shatter the glass. The planning covered who would be where, when and why. Everybody needed to know the entire plan and we went over it again and again. The actual attack, would be before dawn.

Till then, we needed sleep and once all the equipment was checked, double checked and then triple checked, the cars were loaded and we went to bed.


	4. Assault

**Author's Note:**_ Going out on a limb with this chapter; hope it goes down well!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The following morning<br>****Sunday, **__**Southfield  
>2:00 A.M.<strong>_

We awoke, we showered, we ate breakfast, we got ourselves geared up.

Everybody was nervous; even me!

Me nervous? I was a veteran of hundreds of assaults; well, it just felt different, I suppose! I checked Josh and Chloe to ensure that both were correctly geared up, especially the body armour. I had been in a bit of a quandary about Josh and Chloe; I didn't want anything to happen to them and considered leaving them behind while just using Cameron and Natasha. I had to scratch that idea as both Chloe and Josh are highly experienced and Chloe is the best operator, after Dave and myself and much more experienced than Josh.

By the time we were ready, it was just after three in the morning, so we headed out, keeping to the speed limits and trusted that we would not be stopped by the Police.

* * *

><p><em><strong>South Glasgow<strong>_  
><em><strong>3:58 A.M.<strong>_

We arrived without any problems and the team were ready and in their positions.

Dave would assault from the rear of the building, while I would assault from the front. Cameron and Natasha were at each end of the street, acting as getaway drivers and lookouts, in the Mondeos. Josh and Chloe were backups, to Dave and I, respectively. We were all fully blacked out and wearing ski masks.

Dave and I were both ready with the shotguns. Chloe and I were outside of the window for the front bedroom, while Dave and Josh were outside the window for the rear bedroom. There was little to no activity on the street as we all waited to move.

The time ticked over to four o'clock and Dave gave the command.

"Go!"

We both fired the shotguns together, shattering not just the windows, but also the silence of the early morning.

The windows exploded into clouds of glass fragments, Chloe and Josh then threw in a flashbang grenade each, before we all stood away from the window and covered our eyes and ears, while the grenades detonated with their usual bright flash and booming noise.

Once the flash had faded, Dave and I launched into our respective rooms, with our G36C assault rifles at the ready. Chloe and Josh kept guard outside, with their P90s, as the deafening noise echoed around the building and neighbouring streets.

I shone the flashlight, mounted below the barrel of the G36C, into the faces of two men and checked that they were the correct targets. The two men were completely confused by the rude awakening; so I promptly put them out of their misery, with a three-round burst into each head. The two men were now unidentifiable, at least visually and the beds were now very, very red!

"I'm done!" I reported.

"Me, too!" Dave added.

"Let's get outta here! That cock sucking asshole, with a dick up his arse, should be happy!" I replied.

"Transport's on it's way!" Natasha called and I heard a car skid to a halt outside and another reverse at high speed up the road, before coming to a rapid halt.

Dave and Josh dived into Cameron's Mondeo, which was in front, while Chloe and I dived into Natasha's Mondeo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>South Glasgow<strong>_  
><em><strong>4:06 A.M.<strong>_

Once we were loaded, Cameron put his foot down and we accelerated out of the street and turned right through a set of traffic lights that were currently at red. We accelerated past the Ibrox Stadium, just as a pair of Police cars shot past us on the other side of the road. We passed seventy, before Cameron stood on the brakes and we made a fast left at the roundabout. Natasha was tailing us, about thirty or so yards back. Ten seconds later, Josh yelled out, from the back seat.

"Police car, behind us!"

A Police BMW had just turned off the roundabout, at speed, between us and Natasha; it's blue lights were flashing and the siren was screaming. Cameron accelerated up the road, through another set of traffic lights, this time at green and went left onto the M8 motorway. He rapidly accelerated to over one hundred miles per hour. The Police BMW was only yards behind, but then suddenly the Police car broke off the chase, shut off it's lights and siren and slowed down. I seriously hoped they had run the plates and followed the relevant instructions attached.

Natasha caught up, as we passed over the Kingston Bridge and both cars raced through the centre of the City of Glasgow, completely unmolested by the Police.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Southfield<br>4:45 A.M.**_

We made it home safely and parked the Mondeos around the back of the stables.

As soon as we got into the house, we all collapsed onto chairs in the kitchen. That had indeed been an interesting morning! We all pulled off our combat gear and went for showers, then Josh, Chloe, Dave and I set to and cleaned our weapons, while Natasha and Cameron started breakfast.

"Well that could have gone worse!" Josh admitted.

"Well done, all of you!" I said.

"At least we got away; it looked as though Mitchell was right about the cars!" Cameron commented.

"I suppose!" I admitted grudgingly.

After our weapons were cleaned and ready for their next use, we sat down and had a quick breakfast of bacon sandwiches, before we all went to bed for a few hours.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later that morning<strong>_  
><em><strong>Southfield<strong>_

I awoke and rolled out of bed.

I pulled on some warm clothes then checked on Dave, he was still asleep, so I left him and went to check on Chloe; her bed was empty! I peered in on Josh and found Chloe cuddled in the bed, with Josh's arms wrapped around her.

"We didn't do anything!" Josh said, quickly, as he opened one eye and smiled up at me.

"I never said a word!" I replied and smirked at him.

"Chloe was feeling lonely and came through a couple of hours ago," Josh explained, as he wormed his way out from Chloe and left her to sleep.

"You okay?" I asked, as Josh pulled on some jeans and a jumper.

"Yeah, the extra sleep helped and the adrenalin has well and truly worn off now!"

We both went downstairs and grabbed a coffee. I put on the TV in the kitchen and caught the news, but saw nothing more than a reference to a small gas explosion in Glasgow! That was when my cell rang.

"Good morning!" The smarmy git said in greeting.

"What the _fuck_ do you want!"

"Well done for this morning and my congratulations to your team! But then a boy scout with a BB gun could have pulled that one off!"

"Get on with it!" I growled and tried to resist the urge to shout obscenities at him.

"I'll let you all rest for today. Another courier will be along in the morning with a _real job_, good day."

I resisted the temptation to throw the cell, very hard against the wall!

"Bastard!" I yelled.

"Mitchell?" Dave asked as he sat down at the table, followed by Cameron.

"Yeah. He sends his congratulations!"

"Creepy bastard!" Natasha commented as she joined us, along with a yawning Chloe.

* * *

><p>After breakfast Natasha and I drove into Falkirk; I had some shopping to do!<p>

We stopped off at six different phone shops and I bought six 'Pay-As-You-Go' cell phones, all on different networks, some of which I had never actually heard of! I hoped this would allow us to communicate between ourselves without Mitchell eavesdropping! The man in the 02 shop fucking laughed at me, when I asked for a cheap 'cell phone', instead of asking for a 'mobile'; asshole!

I enjoyed seeing a bit more of life in Scotland. At one stage I had to ask Natasha what language some of the people were speaking, as I only understood about four words in ten! The bitch burst out laughing and explained that it was the Scottish accent that I was having difficulty understanding, not to mention some local word and phrase variations!

While in the 'supermarket' or grocery store, I also availed myself of some British candy. Natasha assured me that I'd like British chocolate. I had a bite of a Yorkie, which was kinda sweet, but not bad and Maltesers are awesome and as for the Mars bars, I love caramel! Needless to say, I stocked up on some Mars bars and Maltesers!

We got back to Southfield at lunchtime and Natasha and I had brought four enormous buckets of KFC back with us, which everybody enjoyed! Josh was a bit jealous about the candy, as apparently he had really missed what he called 'decent chocolate' and not that 'American crap'! I suggested that Cameron take him into Falkirk to stock up, as he wasn't eating any of mine!

..._...

After lunch I had Chloe make a phone call to her father and pass on a certain request from me.

Thirty minutes later, we got a call back and a meeting was a arranged for later that afternoon, in Stirling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That afternoon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Stirling<strong>_

Chloe and I sat waiting in a McDonald's, in the City of Stirling, several miles north of Falkirk.

At a little after four, two men entered the McDonald's and sat down across from us. One of the men was Chloe's father and the other was a very tall man, who smiled and seemed very likeable.

"Afternoon, girls!" Commander Bennett said. "Please let me introduce Captain Rabb, of the Judge Advocate General's Corps. You're lucky he's up here observing the NATO exercises."

"Captain!" We both said.

"Captain! This is my daughter Chloe and her friend Mindy!"

"I first met your father, Chloe, about twelve years ago and he had a lovely little girl on his arm, she must have been about two!" Captain Rabb said.

"That would have been me!" Chloe admitted and blushed slightly.

"A lovely daughter you have, Ryan!"

"Thanks, Captain!"

Now down to business.

"Captain, I need information on a man who may, or may not, be MI5, he also may or may not, be a full Commander in the Royal Navy. His name is Mitchell, can you help?" I asked tentatively and passed over a photo that Dave had surreptitiously taken the other day.

Captain Rabb looked at Commander Bennett for a moment.

"I may know some people at the embassy, who work for certain agencies that may be able to help," Captain Rabb mused. "This is important?"

"Hell yes, Captain!" I replied seriously. "More than you could ever know!"

"Okay, give me a couple of days and I'll see what I can do - no promises, though!" Captain Rabb advised, after a few moments thought.

"Commander Bennett says you can be quite creative and sometimes unorthodox in your methods!" I said, with a smirk.

"He did, did he? For a charming young lady, like you, I'll pull out all the stops!"

I felt myself blushing madly!

"Thank you Captain!" I replied and tried to hide my discomfort.

Chloe gave her Dad a hug and they left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Southfield<strong>_

When I got back, I declared war on Dave!

The bastard had eaten two Mars bars and a packet of Maltesers! Chloe decided she wanted some of the action too and stole my last Mars bar! Josh thought this was very funny, so I pinched some of his candy and almost choked myself eating a Wispa Gold in one; it was almost worth the choking just for the caramel, which was to die for!

"You don't normally choke with something large in your mouth!" Dave quipped and I almost died with embarrassment!

We had 'fish and chips' for our meal that evening with a weird surprise afterwards. I called it an instant heart-attack, but Natasha called it a deep-fried Mars bar! I did try one and only got halfway through it before I gave up; I like my arteries free and clear! For some reason they deep-fry almost anything here!

I could not believe that we all started fighting over candy! But it was a fun evening and I was grateful that the Tesco store in Falkirk was open twenty-four hours! Damn, I'm gonna feel sick in the morning after all this candy!

..._...

There was also one other incident that I had sworn Natasha to absolute secrecy about. That incident had occurred while we were out getting the phones, earlier today.

We were in the centre of Falkirk and well, my mind had been elsewhere, never mind where! I must have stumbled or tripped, because I felt myself flying through the air and then being caught by some strong hands and arms.

I looked up into a ruggedly handsome face.

"You okay, young lady?" The man asked with a British accent, but there was a faint trace of Scottish mixed in.

I was kinda speechless for a moment, then finally got my wits together.

"I'm fine, thank you!"

The man helped me back to my feet.

"You seem like a girl who is normally quicker on her feet!"

The man looked into my eyes for a moment.

"And if I may say so, you look to be able to handle yourself and there is a darkness to your eyes; you must lead a very violent life! Sorry, didn't mean to intrude; you just remind me of somebody," The man said. "Anyway, take care; we wouldn't want a lovely American girl like you ending up in hospital!"

The man walked off muttering something about 'a good idea for another chapter' and left me standing there, utterly speechless. Natasha finally cleared the air for me.

"You fancied him, didn't you?"

"What! No, of course not!" I blurted out.

"Come on, Mindy, you may have forgotten, but you're a girl and when your brain sees something it likes, your body just reacts and there is sod all you can do about it! You just enjoy, go home, change your knickers and get on with your day!"

"I _do not_ need to change my knickers!" I growled and my face was suddenly feeling very hot.

"I saw your face Mindy, you must have felt something!"

"Not a word to anybody and definitely _not_ Dave!" I hissed.


	5. The Capital

_**The following morning  
><strong>**Monday, **__**Southfield**_

I was right, my stomach _was_ sore this morning!

But I was very pleased to see that both Chloe and Josh were suffering too; Dave though was typically his fine cheery self! A good walk outside eased my stomach enough for breakfast and then I settled down to some training with Natasha and Chloe. The boys opted for a run around the fields.

..._...

As expected a courier arrived towards lunchtime and he gave us a package similar to the previous one.

I opened the package and sifted through the items inside. The next target would be in the Capital - London!

* * *

><p>This was going to be a big job with two targets and would be very dangerous.<p>

I spent the next hour reading through the documents and nibbling on some chocolate covered raisins, that Josh called 'sheep droppings'! Finally I looked up at Dave, who had been reading through each item, once I had finished with it.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"We would be totally nuts to accept this!" Dave responded.

"I know... The chances of success are very slim, while the chances of being killed by a Metropolitan Police Trojan unit are very high!" I replied.

I had discovered, while reading the intelligence information and using the internet, that London has specialised ARVs (Armed Response vehicles) that often used a 'Trojan' call sign. These were highly trained and may shoot us on sight, in certain circumstances! Our main problems would be from SCO19 which was a Specialist Firearms Command and London's equivalent of SWAT and also the Diplomatic Protection Group, that used red Police cars, most of which carried armed officers, plus there were also armed motorcyclists with powerful BMWs.

We would need to relocate. We would have two days to travel and complete a reconnaissance of the target. The assault was to take place on the Wednesday evening.

After speaking with Natasha, she said that we would all be able to stay at their father's house in London. There would also be secure parking for the cars, which of course would be loaded with weapons and equipment; none of which would be remotely legal!

* * *

><p><em><strong>That afternoon<strong>_

Another courier arrived.

This time, though, the package was from Captain Rabb!

The package contained a single folder that detailed one Ian Mitchell. The document was heavily redacted, but that was to be expected. Yes, he was an Officer in the Royal Navy and held the rank of Commander. He was also currently serving with British Intelligence: The Security Service or MI5, as it was more commonly known.

There wasn't much else, but there was a note that mentioned Mitchell's skill at getting complex jobs done, 'by any means necessary'! In this case I assumed 'by any means necessary' to mean _us_! There was other information, but I would read it later.

..._...

Before heading for London, we needed to ensure that our identities would be protected.

I had absolutely no desire to serve time in a British prison, nor did I want to be arrested the moment that I set foot back into the United States of America! The same applied to Dave, Josh and Chloe. Chloe and I had distinctive hair, so that would need to be hidden.

Chloe and I, would wear ball caps and dark sunglasses. Our hair would be kept up and tucked away under the ball caps. This would reduce the exposure that we would get to the masses of CCTV cameras that would be watching our every move in London.

We had all our gear packed by late afternoon and we started our long drive down to London. Dave and Cameron were driving first and would do the first hundred and fifty miles or so. We had a total of four hundred and twenty miles to cover, which would be expected to take us about seven hours or more, depending on how much we stopped and how fast we drove.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Eight hours later<br>**__**Forty miles north of London**_

My cell rang.

It was that asshole!

"Just thought I'd let you know that I've covered your Congestion Charge!" Mitchell said.

"My what?" I asked.

"Your Congestion Charge; you need it to drive in central London, enjoy your stay!"

"Bastard!" I growled.

"Mitchell?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah! He said that he's covered our 'Congestion Charge'," I explained.

"Oh, almost forgot about that shit charge!" Natasha replied. "One less thing to worry about, then!"

The drive had been very long, what the hell that asshole was doing up at past midnight, I had no idea! We had stopped four times to use the bathroom and eat. Currently Natasha and Cameron were driving. It was weird driving through London during the early morning, but I tried to keep awake and look at my surroundings.

We finally pulled up outside a town house in a part of London called Mayfair.

"Fuck me!" Josh exclaimed, when he first went in.

We unloaded the two cars and carried all our equipment inside, doing our best not to disturb the neighbours. Once the cars were empty and secure, it was time for bed, despite it being almost two o'clock on Tuesday morning!

"Chloe, Josh; you two can sleep in this bedroom. Dave and Mindy, in that bedroom. We'll share the bedroom upstairs," Natasha said, pointing out each bedroom. The house was arranged over six floors, two of which were below ground level and also a roof terrace. "I'll get you guys up about nine, night!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>The following morning<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mayfair<strong>_

I hated waking up in strange surroundings.

Only this time it wasn't all that strange; I could hear noise outside, it felt almost like home!

Natasha barged in.

"Oh, you're awake! Fancy a swim?"

"What! Yeah!" I responded curiously.

"Well grab your swimsuit, unless you're skinny dipping! I'll get Josh and Chloe up!"

Natasha reappeared wearing a two piece bikini and with a tired looking Chloe behind her. Chloe was in her one piece swimsuit and I was too. Apparently Josh was struggling to wake up and so was Dave, so we left them and Chloe and I followed Natasha down the spiral staircase, past the 'ground floor', as they call the first floor here and then through some double doors.

"Bloody Hell!" I exclaimed. In front of me was a damn swimming pool, not a large one, but still a swimming pool!

Natasha dumped a pile of towels onto the floor and jumped in. I followed with Chloe; it was very warm and felt really good.

By the time Cameron, Dave and Josh appeared, we were relaxing and enjoying the water.

"Come on assholes!" I shouted; the water had woken me up properly and helped my muscles ease from the long drive, last night.

..._...

After we had been in the pool for forty minutes, Natasha suggested that we leave the lads and she pulled me and Chloe through, past the spiral staircase and through another set of double doors.

Again I was shocked. It was a small gym! It was very well equipped, I turned to Natasha.

"You have a very nice place here!"

"Not bad, is it!" Natasha responded, a little embarrassed.

* * *

><p>After we had got dressed and had breakfast, we all went out on foot, for the survey of our target.<p>

"Right guys, we're going to take the tube. These are Oyster cards, they will get us on and off the tube. I had a few, so I topped them up, before we came. You swipe them at the ticket barriers, in the tube stations," Natasha advised.

"Tube?" Chloe asked.

"The Underground," Josh replied. "It's like the New York subway; the trains travel in tubes, hence, 'The Tube'."

"Oh, right got ya!"

..._...

We walked down to Green Park tube station and caught a train to Leicester Square, on the Piccadilly line. The trip didn't take long, but it was very noisy and rattly! I was glad to be back out in the fresh air, too. I was a little wide-eyed, as this was my first time _ever_ in a foreign capital. Josh had seen it all before, but I saw Chloe and Dave looking around wide-eyed, too!

"Dave, get some photos of us will ya!" I suggested. "Would give us a good cover."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Late Afternoon<strong>_  
><em><strong>Knightsbrdge, London<strong>_

It had been a good day and we had located the building with our quarry. It was located near Canary Wharf, in the financial district of London. The danger and risk, was unbelievable! There were, indeed, better ways to commit suicide!

We had just passed Harrod's when I started to sense something amiss. A few minutes later I stopped and looked at Dave.

Dave read my expression, correctly.

"Trouble?" he asked.

"A shit load!" I replied. "_Don't_ look around. Couple at two o'clock; they pretend to be 'in love', but spend their time watching _us_! Man at four o'clock; he's reading a book, but not reading the book - he's watching us too! I have identified three other tails. These are professionals; Daddy trained me in counter-surveillance, in case we were ever followed."

"Mitchell?" Dave asked.

"No; he has no reason to follow us... I'm pretty sure that he knows I'd spot the tail. This is worse; possibly some other UK counter-terror unit, maybe SCO19; which would be bad news - for us!" I countered.

"Crap!" Dave said.

I explained everything to the others.

"You all know what to do and you have your escape routes. We meet at alternate one. Take your time, don't rush and clear your tails and above all - don't get caught! You all have Mitchell's number, if required. Now, we split up into our two teams. Luck guys!" I said, feeling intensely worried.

As a group, we headed towards the Burlington Arcade, except that just as we were about to enter, Chloe, Natasha and I, bolted across the street and then turned right down Duke Street. Dave, with Josh and Cameron headed casually into the Arcade. I smiled as I noticed confusion among our trackers, as they rapidly split up, to follow us.

At the end of the street, we turned left, towards St James' Square. I had identified two men and a woman, following us. Normally, as Hit Girl, I would set a trap and kill them - but not here and not people doing their jobs, protecting the United Kingdom.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Burlington Arcade<strong>_

"Who the hell spends that much on a pair of bloody shoes!" Josh commented, looking in some windows, as we walked up the Arcade.

I saw three men moving towards us; they weren't concealing their movements anymore.

"Let's pick up the pace, guys!" I suggested and we headed to the far end of the arcade and turned right, crossing the street and following Burlington Gardens, as far as Savile Row, where we turned left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>St James' Square<strong>_

We separated, with Chloe turning left around the square and Natasha turning right. I continued forwards and loitered between a pair of large Range Rover SUVs. The two men split off, following the other two girls, while the woman came after me. I dropped behind one Range Rover and lay flat on the black top. Just as the woman's feet were passing me, I rolled under the Range Rover and took the woman's feet from under her. She tried to reach for a holstered Glock 17, on her hip, but her hand got caught in her jacket. I grabbed the pistol from her and threw it away, after ejecting and pocketing the magazine. I continued my roll under the next Range Rover and ran south towards St James' Park. Chloe and Natasha were running a hundred yards ahead.

The two men pursuing the two girls had stopped and turned towards me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Savile Row<strong>_

We had picked up our pace and were a few dozen yards ahead of the three men tailing us.

I led us to the right, down New Burlington Street and then crossed Regent Street and we all ran into the Hamley's store. We loitered for a minute, then left the store, turning right and heading north up Regent Street. Our tail seemed to have lost us. I noticed two of the men looking around urgently. We kept walking till we got to Oxford Circus and caught a tube train south, to Victoria Station.

We stopped in a coffee shop at the station for a breather and kept a good eye on our surroundings, while we waited for the girls to get in contact.


	6. Evasion

_**Late afternoon  
><strong>**Tuesday**_  
><em><strong>St James' Square, London<strong>_

I faced the two men, as they came towards me.

I flexed my muscles, ready for a fight. The men just smiled at me, but _not_ in a happy way!

"_Right, little girl_!" One of the men said, with a strong accent.

I smirked; these were fucking eastern Europeans; hired muscle. I thrust out my right fist, impacting one man's throat and he went down gagging. My left foot connected with the other man's throat and he too, went down. I saw the woman hastening towards me and then it all went to shit again.

"Police... Stay where you are!"

I turned and saw a uniformed Police Officer running towards me. The woman turned away and headed west, so I smiled at the approaching Officer with both hands out by my sides, with the palms up. This should give the Officer a momentary sense of false security... Then I span on my heel and ran.

"Stop! Police!" The Officer yelled and he started running after me; he was fast too! I could hear him calling for backup, via his radio.

I ran hard after the two girls. We had a plan for just this eventuality and I hoped that the two girls would remember what to do.

We ran down to Pall Mall and split up. Chloe flagged down a passing black cab, dived in and took off east. Natasha ran across Pall Mall, dodging cars and flagged down a black cab that was going in the other direction; she dived in and took off to the west.

I dodged the same cars, crossing Pall Mall and raced east, then south towards St James' Park.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chloe, in a black cab, heading east<strong>_

I told the cab driver to head for Tower Bridge, then I sat back and took a deep breath to calm myself down, then tried to enjoy the passing sights.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natasha, in a black cab, heading west<strong>_

I was out of breath after running across Pall Mall and dodging the cars. I breathlessly asked the cab driver to take me to the Imperial War Museum, then sat back to relax.

* * *

><p><em><strong>St James' Park<strong>_

I was still running.

I had just crossed The Mall and had tried to blend in by taking photos of Buckingham Palace, but just then a Police BMW stopped several yards past me and then reversed back, switching on it's blue lights.

I didn't wait to see what happened next, I just ran south as fast as I could; this damn city was turning out to be fucking dangerous!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fifteen minutes later<br>Tower Bridge**_

I was very worried about Mindy.

While I was standing on this rather amazing bridge and looking towards The Tower of London and a large British Warship, the HMS Belfast, I was thinking of Mindy, a few miles away, running from the Police. Seeing the warship also reminded me about Dad, hundreds of miles north of us.

Considering this could be my one trip to London, possibly ever, I took in the sights. It was very different to New York and Chicago. There were some weird buildings too! On the left was The Shard and to the right The Gherkin, apparently! Weird names or what?

I waited about twenty minutes and then flagged down another black cab.

"Trafalgar Square, please!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Imperial War Museum<strong>_

I was bored.

Been here, seen that! I was worried though. My friends were alone in London and Mindy was being chased by the Police. I knew that Mindy could cope, but for her, this was a foreign country with different laws and a different culture.

I trusted Mindy, but hoped that she wouldn't do anything stupid. This wasn't Chicago, where she ruled and had the respect of the Police. Here she was a potential terrorist, especially if she started shooting, or killing in public!

After about twenty minutes I flagged down a cab, this time a red one.

"Trafalgar Square, please!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Park Crescent<strong>_

I was finally standing still.

Damn, the sweat was pouring off me!

The cab that I had flagged down near St James' Park drove off, leaving me standing beside a large white, crescent shaped building. I dived between some trees and removed my cap and sunglasses, before letting my hair down and tidying myself up. The Police were looking for a young girl, with a ball cap and short hair, so now I had instant long hair!

I waited for fifteen minutes, but kept on the move and mingling with the other people around me. Then I climbed into the black cab that I had hailed.

"Trafalgar Square, please!" I called to the driver.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Trafalgar Square<strong>_

It was getting dark by the time I arrived at Trafalgar Square and I had got out of the cab.

I found Chloe and Natasha standing beneath Nelson's Column. The three of us started walking together and keeping an eye open for trouble while we headed towards The National Gallery, where we were able to talk amongst the crowds.

For now we seemed free of any followers and the two girls were okay.

We left Trafalgar Square and headed towards Piccadilly Circus. I had to hand it to the Brits, they had some really cool place names and no, I saw nothing remotely sexual about Nelson's 'column'. But Chloe, on the other hand, with her somewhat disturbed mind, did! She and Natasha were giggling away, several feet behind me and getting on my nerves. Finally, I had had enough.

I span around.

"Chloe! Time and a place!" I growled. "Look, you two can make out when we get to safety!"

Chloe and Nats traded looks and smirked, then Chloe opened her mouth again.

"We're game... If you'll make it a threesome, Mindy!"

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Chloe Bennett, I should slap you stupid for that!" I growled angrily.

"Might get me in the mood!" Chloe responded brazenly.

That fucking little bitch has a sewer for a fucking mind! I started walking again, while the two dirty bitches continued muttering and giggling.

Then I had a thought: I wonder what Dave would think, watching three young girls naked and... Ewww, Mindy... Stop it!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Piccadilly Circus<strong>_

Finally, we sat down on the steps of the fountain to rest. We were all exhausted, especially me!

I called Dave and advised him of what had happened. He was shocked and worried, to say the least. The three boys seemed to be in the clear, so they would head back to the house. I was still worried about being tracked us, so we headed up Shaftesbury Avenue and joined the hundreds of people milling about.

Several minutes later I was getting more worried! My sixth sense told me that we _were_ being watched, but what could we do? Was it the Police, or somebody else? We couldn't lead the Police, or worse, back to the house. I thought of calling Mitchell, but no, I didn't trust the bastard!

We wondered around for another half hour and I was able to confirm my suspicions when I identified that woman again, from earlier. We couldn't keep this up all night. Time to get out of here and lay low for the night.

I called for help! Actually I sent a text, but still got a quick response.

'_Oxford Circus. Outside H&M. 40mins._'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Forty minutes later<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oxford Circus<strong>_

We were standing, outside the H&M store and had been for fifteen minutes or so, after a leisurely stroll up Regent Street. We had all managed to grab a coffee on the way, but now I needed the bathroom!

Another text came through.

'_Jeep Grand Cherokee AG 64 GBD_'

"We need to look for a Jeep Grand Cherokee, with the registration plate: 'AG 64 GBD'," I said and the girls started looking at the vehicles.

It wasn't easy, as it was dark and we couldn't easily see the front registration plates due to the headlights. Finally Chloe's sharp eyes spotted the plate on a dark grey Jeep Grand Cherokee pulling up a few yards from us.

..._...

The Jeep Grand Cherokee pulled over and honked it's horn once.

I ran over and pulled open the rear door of the SUV. Chloe clambered in, with Natasha while I got in the front. I looked to my right, at the lady in the driver's seat.

"Who are you?" I asked, cautiously.

"I'm Sarah, but please call me 'Mac'; Harm asked me to listen out for a call for help!" Mac replied, as she pulled into traffic and accelerated up the street.

"Hi, er, Mac, I'm Mindy and this is Natasha and Chloe!" I said, pointing at the two girls, in the back seat. "This might be dangerous, you getting involved with us! You might get shot at!"

"A Marine loves to get shot at!"

..._...

We hurtled through the darkened streets and finally pulled up outside an apartment block. Sarah got out and beckoned for us to follow her, as she walked towards the apartment block.

Sarah pressed a buzzer by the main door.

A voice answered and the voice had an American accent.

"Hello?"

"It's Mac; let us in!"

The door buzzed a second later and we climbed to the third floor, where a door stood open.

"Hi Mac!" A female voice called.

Mac shoved us all inside and then shut the door.

"Er, Mac, what's goin' on?" A rather stunning lady, with long brown hair, asked with a rather confused expression on her face.

"Jen, this is Mindy, Chloe and Natasha. Guys, this is Senior Chief Jennifer Coates!" Mac said.

Jen just looked even more confused.

"Two words, Jen: Harmon Rabb!" Mac said, with a smile.

"Now _that_ explains a lot: '_Harm happened_'!" Jen said and looked a bit more relaxed. "You guys got yourselves wrapped up in one of Captain Rabb's schemes?"

"Not really..." I admitted. "We kinda wrapped him up in ours!"

"A weakness of the Captain's; he always has to help a maiden in distress!" Jen replied, then grimaced. "That's how _I_ met him!"

"These guys are in a bind, Jen. They need to lay low till the morning. I'm sorry, you were the closest place!" Mac apologised.

"Now, I understand the Captain getting involved, but I kinda expected more from you Colonel!" Jen lectured.

"So did I!" Mac acknowledged sourly.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Apartment of Jennifer Coates<strong>_

"You guys looked wiped out!" Jen commented. "You can get showers, if you want and I'll send out for Pizzas."

"I'm gonna head back. I'll come by in the morning to take you guys home," Mac said and we thanked her, before she left.

We each took a shower and sat down to enjoy a large pile of pizzas that Jen had ordered. I insisted on giving her some cash, to make up for us disrupting her evening! I actually liked Jen, she was a good laugh and had some good stories to tell about Captain Rabb.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Early the following morning<br>Wednesday  
>Apartment of Jennifer Coates<strong>_

"How you doing?" Dave asked, over the phone.

"Tired and pissed off!" I replied.

"How are the girls?"

"Dirty little bitches; they're fine!"

Dave laughed.

"We should be back with you this morning. See you later."

..._...

Mac appeared, as promised.

We all thanked Jen and Mac took us back to Mayfair. I kept a good lookout for anything out of place, or anybody tailing us. So far all looked good.

I was so happy to see Dave! I hugged him tightly, before letting him go and feeling a bit sheepish.

"Sorry! Dave, this is Sarah, Captain Rabb's wife," I said quickly.

"Good to meet you Sarah," Dave said, shaking hands.

"Call me Mac! Good to meet you Dave. You have a very intrepid fiancée!" Mac replied.

"That she is!" Dave replied, making me blush.

Mac headed out again, declining a coffee, but she told us to call if we needed her again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mayfair<strong>_

I called Mitchell.

"Good morning!" Mitchell gloated.

"Cut the fucking crap, asshole!" I growled back angrily. "Who the fuck were those people, yesterday and don't you damn well dare say that you don't fucking know!"

"Colourful as ever!" Mitchell responded, dryly. "They were people working for your _target_."

"How the fuck did they know we were there? If you told them, fuckwit, I'll cut you to fucking pieces!"

"Would I do a thing like that?"

"Yes you fucking would, you gutless piece of worm-ridden shit!"

"Moving on! I expect you to have completed the first operation by the morning," Mitchell said.

"Is all the equipment I requested in place?"

"Yes, it is! Can't think why you'd need kit like that, but..."

"You'd better hope that we don't meet one dark, stormy night..." I growled and dropped the call.

"That sounded like a fun phone call!" Dave quipped.

"Laugh a fucking minute!" I retorted angrily.

"Just a joke!"

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you; that bastard just gets under my skin!" I apologised.

"I'm used to you snapping, my little alligator!" Dave said and gave me a kiss, on the lips.

"Just what I wanted to see first thing in the damn morning!" Josh growled.


End file.
